In most high-integrated Integrated Circuits (ICs) application, Schottky diodes are usually integrated with transistors, control circuits and/or other elements in a single semiconductor substrate. However, the implementation of these Schottky diodes in a monolithic solution is not straightforward for it imposes several technology restrictions. For example, parasitic bipolar junction transistors (BJT) may be formed in the semiconductor substrate due to the existing of these Schottky diodes. At a high forward current, the parasitic BJT may be turned on resulting that carriers may be injected into the semiconductor substrate if not controlled properly, which may cause these Schottky diodes having a latch up and disturb the operation of other transistors and/or control circuits that are integrated with these Schottky diodes.